Her Fate
by TearsDrippingDown
Summary: After being tortured by Naraku for a year, she escapes to Konoha. Who else is after her but Naraku? Orochimaru! REAd to find out more. I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto!
1. In the Past

**Chapter 1**

_**~~~~Flashback in Feudal era~~~~**_

Miroku's wind tunnel got out of control. Sango and Kiara both tried to stop it but got sucked inside. Miroku was sucked in after that.

Inuyasha saved Kikyo from being eaten by low level youkai. When he died she let down her guard and died as well. Kouga was fatally wounded, Sesshomaru disappeared.

Shippo was killed by Kagura the wind witch. _ "And I couldn't do anything to stop it."_

Kagome was crying at this point. Naraku grabbed her when she wasn't looking at him, but at his destruction and devastation.

"Kukuku my little Kagome. I know I still have enemy's in this world, so let's go to a different one."

"W..w...what do you mean?"

"I wish we went to a different world, where no one here could get me or Kagome."

"No." Kagome said as a pink light surrounded them. "NOOO! I want to stay! Inuyasha!"

Then they disappeared.

_**~~~~End of Flashback~~~~**_


	2. Fainting

**Chapter 2**

**~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~**

It has been a year since Naraku has transported to this new world. He has been feeding me lies. He makes me suffer for the fun of it. I have had enough.

I decided that I would escape that night, while he was asleep and regaining his lost energy.

SMASH! I looked behind me and saw Naraku. "Kagome."

"What." I spat out. For that I got a punch in the gut.

"Ninja have been following me ever since I destroyed that last village. Now," he said while walking towards me with a dagger, "You'll be my little actress."

"AHHHH!" I screamed in pain as he made a deep cut in my leg and my gut while adding a bunch of other little scrapes.

**~`~`~`Ninja's POV~`~`~`**

"Hey, hey! Kakashi-sensi! Did you hear that?" Naruto asked in a pretty loud voice.

"Hn." he answered while revealing his Sharingan. "There is a cottage up ahead, in 3 kilometers! Fan out Team 7!"

"Hai." they all answered. Then they disappeared.

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

The ninja opened the door to reveal a black haired beauty with scrapes all over her and bleeding heavily from her left leg and gut.

"_Who is this guy?"_ Sakura thought.

"_Who is that chick?" _Naruto thought.

"_What makes that girl so important." _Saskue thought.

"Why hello there. May I ask you to let the girl go, now." Kakashi said threateningly.

"Why should I?" Naraku said while putting the dagger up to her neck. "I need her powers."

"Listen. We do not want any unnecessary killing to take place." Kakashi said while getting into a battle stance. Everyone else followed soon after and took their battle stances.

"Don't...fight him!" Kagome tried to warn them. Everyone looked surprised, except Naraku.

"Kukuku. My little, little Kagome," he said as he dropped her on the floor. She let out a grunt of pain. "Don't you know how to keep your mouth shut!"

As he kicked her across the floor. "Guh." she coughed up blood.

**~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~**

I trembled. I had to save those mysterious people anyway though. I summoned some of my Miko power to my hand. It glowed a light pink. I got up shakily, almost crying out from all of the pain.

I ran forward, and I put my ball of energy to his chest. I looked up a little and saw a hole in his chest. I smirked. I looked up, and saw him smirking at me. My smile faded into nothing.

He grabbed me by the throat and threw me at the strange people. I felt someone catch me. I looked down and saw a pool of my own blood. I fainted.


	3. Next

**Chapter 3**

**~~~~Ninja'a POV~~~~ **

The girl landed in front of them. "Now, sir, we need you to come with us."

"Kukuku. Why should I. You would just punish me for taking her under my protection."

"What do you mean, protection?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean Orochimaru is also after her. Kukuku, Kakashi, why the surprised look?"

"How do you know of Orichimaru?"

"He loved her. He also trained her."

"What do you mean by loved?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you see, Orochimaru is a vicious man, she disobeyed him. He tortured her for three days straight. On the third day, she almost killed him."

"Nani? How? How can a weak looking girl like her be so powerful?" Naruto yelled.

"Ja ne." Naraku said then disappeared.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto he's gone." Kakashi said while picking Kagome up bridal style. "Now lets go."

"Hai." Naruto said while pouting.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"H...hai." Sakura said a little hesitantly. With that, they were gone.

Halfway there Kakashi told Sasuke and Naruto to go on ahead and get medic nin.

Fifteen minutes later, the medic nin got her from Kakashi and are now headed toward Konaha.

**~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~**

I felt like I was floating in the air. When I woke up I saw a strange man, and the top of trees moving fast.

It confused me. 'What's going on?' I freaked out in my head. "Hey! She's awake!" I turned my head a little to see five more strange guys in strange clothes. 'I have to get out of here!' I thought.

I started to wiggle and squirm. Finally I picked myself up and kind of jumped out of his arms.

"Hey!" he yelled. But I kept falling. "Ahh! I yelled out quietly. I landed on a trees branch. I was breathing heavily. So, I crawled towards the trunk of the tree. "Haaaah haaaah. Ugh!" I little blood came out of my mouth.

I knew that I had internal damage, so, I gathered my Miko energy into my hands. It glowed a comforting pink. I put my hands up to my chest and a sudden pain went through me.

I could feel all of my broken blood vessels threading back together. "Ahh...ahhh."

"What's the matter? Why is your chakra such a weird color?" I looked up and saw the silver haired man. 'What's his name? Kiki? No, no, no it was Kakashi!"

"Your name is Kakashi, ne?"

"Hai. Now, why did you jump out of that medic nins arms?"

"I didn't now him and had no guarantee of my safety. And..." I lowered my head and scrunched my face in pain.

"What's your name?"

"Kagome.." I barely breathed out.

"Well then Kagome, what is the matter."

"Kakashi..." I tried to warn. It was to late, I fell out of the tree. The pain was just ot much for me to handle.

'no,no I cannot die yet.'

I thought desperately. As I fell, I stopped. I opened my eyes the tiniest bit to see sasuke looking down at me worriedly.

"Take her back to Konoha, Sasuke."

"Hai." that was the last word I heard before passing out.

**~~~~Akatsuki Base~~~~**

"Itachi. Orochimaru is after this powerful human girl. Go find her and bring her back, alive and untouched." Pein said.

"Hai. What does she look like." A folder was thrown to him. His eyes widened slightly. To him she looked like a powerful, courageous girl. To him she looked...pretty.

He almost laughed at pretty. "I'll be on my way then."

"Itachi. You may run into Orochimaru."

"Hai." Then he was off. It would take him at least two days using all his chakra and strength it would take a day, then he could rest the other day.

He chose to use up all of his strength and chakra.

Little did everyone know that Orochimaru and Kabuto were already after her then Sasuke.


	4. Escaping Konaha

**Chapter 4**

**Sasuke-14**

**Naruto-13 ½ **

**Kagome-14 ½ **

**Neji-14**

**All grownups same age as show!**

**~`~`~`~`Kagome's POV~`~`~`~`**

I woke up in a hospital bed. "Unh." My head hurt a lot and so did my legs. I sat up carefully and took the sheets off of my legs.

They were wrapped and bandaged already. "I'll heal them myself and get out of here." I told myself.

.

.

.

Five minutes later, I finished healing my legs. Which, by the way, were cut all the way down to the bone.

I pulled the sheets back over my legs and looked out the window. 'I am so stupid. I used up all of my Miko energy.' Then, I got lost in my own little world. Big mistake apparently.

I heard the door open, but I didn't bother to look at them. My strength was almost full, and I could move. I dared myself and looked at them with an expressionless face. I turned to see blue eyes in front of my face.

"Eep." I squeaked out. "Who are you pretty lady?"

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

When the ninja walked in they all saw the mysterious black beauty sitting up, with Naruto in her face, while blushing. "Baka, get off of her." Sasuke said while dragging him off of her. Then they started arguing about who was better, until Tsunade hit them both and called them both idiots.

"Byakugan." Neji whispered. He gasped at what he saw. Her chakra was not chakra at all. It was pink and overflowing from all of her chakra vessels.

"Who are you, girl!" Tsunade more ordered than asked.

The black beauty turned and answered, "Kagome."

Right when she turned around, she had the byakugan. "Sasuke! Get your Sharingan out, and look at her directly in the eyes."

Sasuke was confused but walked up to her and looked at her whispering, "Sharingan!"

The girl gasped as her eyes changed to the Sharingan, except hers had three tomoe. The black haired girl gasped because it hurt a little.

When Sasuke deactivated the Sharingan her eyes turned back into the most beautiful and most entrapping set of eyes.

"Girl, we need to look into your memories to see if you are a potential threat or an ally. Bird-san!" Tsunade called.

"I am afraid that I cannot let you do that, Lady Tsunade." Kagome said in a hollow voice.

Tsunade looked alarmed but gained her composure and said, "Why is that?"

"You would find out my regretful past. Oh, and shall I tell you something? Naraku isn't the only one who has gotten me and has a need for my powers. Such as Orochimaru."

All of the ninja looked frozen in place.

'_Now's my chance.'_ Kagome thought. Kagome threw off the covers and darted out the window saying, "Ja ne."

Neji rushed towards the window and saw Kagome running down the street. "Lady Tsunade!"

"Hai. Go after her Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Kakashi. Bring her back alive! Now go!"

"Hai!" They all said as Naruto went out the window while Neji Sasuke and Kakashi disappeared.

**~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~**

As I was running through practicably unpopulated streets, I felt a constricting feeling in my chest. _'Oh no!'_ I thought. I was brought to my knees, and started to hack up blood.

"Hah, hah." I was panting now. '_No, I can't give up! I have to get out of here before Naraku or somebody else comes here and puts these people in danger!'_

I got up. I ran and ran until I saw two large gates. _ 'The exit!' _ I started to run more desperately. Until Neji landed in front of me. _'No!'_

"Move aside, Neji." "No." "Please! You don't understand! Having me in this village is a threat to you all! I can't let you all die because of-" I collapsed onto my knees. "Unh!" I coughed up more blood.

The pain was just unbearable. I felt three more chakra signatures heading my way and two more outside the gate. "It's too late." I muttered. I stood up shakily. However I wasn't expecting THIS to happen next.

**An: Sorry I didn't update for a while! I got sidetracked with parties ect... Have a great summer guys! Oh and please tell me if you like the age's! REVEIWS REVEIWS MAKE ME UPDATE SOONER!**


	5. Kabuto

**~~~~Chapter 5~~~~**

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

"Kabuto." Kagome whispered underneath her breath. After that Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke both caught up to Neji and Kagome.

Kagome fell to her knees, gasping for air. They saw blood go over the side of her mouth. "Kagome! What's going on?" Naruto yelled.

She stood up shakily and said, "We have company." Then she turned towards them and said, "Now, do not interfere and do not, I repeat do NOT protect me-" she was about to say something else when she went flying backwards.

"Kagome!" Naruto yelled while turning towards her. Then he looked all around and said, "Who did that? I'll kill you!"

"Now, now Naruto, you shouldn't be saying such meaningless things."

"Whose there." Sasuke asked.

"Me." They all turned to a boy with silver hair and glasses holding Kagome bridal style. (She fainted.) "Kabuto." Naruto said.

Kagome twitched one of her fingers. Then her hand was glowing pink, and she swung at Kabuto. She got his arm which, FYI, had a large gash in it.

"Now, now Kags. Look at you! You look like a frightened animal. Just follow me and no harm will come to anybody. I am, however, not so sure about you." Kabuto said while smirking deviously.

It's true. Kagome's eyes were wide in fear and she was shaking and stiff. She looked like she had just witnessed something horrific.

**~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~**

I couldn't move! '_They're going to hurt me. They're going to hurt me.'_ I kept arguing back. _**'The other people though. I thought I would have to sacrifice myself for them.'**_ It just kept going back and forth, back and forth so fast I couldn't keep up with my thoughts.

Then I felt arms wrap around me. "Miko. Relax." I turned to see a pair of golden eyes.

"S...s...Sesshomaru? I thought you were dead." I said shakily.

"Who are you?" I turned around to see obsidian black eyes close to my face. I saw a flash of jealousy in them. "He...he's just a friend. Ne, onikii?"

I stood up straighter, took a deep breath and said, "Both of you, move." with as much coldness I could muster. Sesshomaru stepped back. Sasuke however bent forward and whispered in my ear, "When this is over, I expect you to be alive."

"Okay." I whispered.

**~~~~Kabuto's POV~~~~**

I couldn't help but be pulled by her. She smiled at the oddest of times, you never expect her to do something, and you never expect to fall in love with her. I smirked. I thought about how she didn't know me at first, but became friends anyway.

'_What about I have some fun with this.' _I thought. "Kags!" I warned as I picked her up bridal style and...

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

Everybody was surprised at what happened next. He picked her up and threw her at the gates of Konoha. Hard.

She stood, and wiped some blood off of her face. "Is that all? Kabuto, I expected better than that pathetic excuse for a toss. Hahahaha! You little weakling." She then looked at him with evil glinting in her eyes.

She dashed towards him, he did the same. She punched him hard in the gut. You could hear a couple of ribs break. He stabbed her in the leg. They both jumped back.

They circled for a little bit. Then Kabuto dashed towards her and had green chakra covering his fist. Not knowing what was in for her she charged as well.

"Kagome! Pull back!" Naruto yelled. It was to late. Kabuto just had to tap her head and she fainted. He picked her up and laughed evilly. "Put her down, baka." Sesshomaru stepped out. He was about to draw his sword when a tongue came out and grabbed his hand.

"Now, now Lord Sesshomaru." Orochimaru came out of the shadows.


	6. Mind Torture?

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

Orochimaru." Sesshomaru greeted. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Orochimaru said back.

Sesshomaru then turned and said, "You owe me an explanation, Orochimaru."

"Hai, hai. Well now, her powers. All of them!" He smiled his evil smile.

Sesshomaru started to walk towards Orochimaru. Then he raised the hand that was caught by his tongue and tore off some of Orichimaru's tongue. "Aaahhh!" Orochimaru said while holding his jaw.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru smirked then ran towards him.

**~~~~In Kagome's Head~~~~**

"Kagome, you are weak. You couldn't protect them from sadness. They were always the ones protecting you." Naraku said.

"No...no...stop it." Kagome groaned while holding her head. Then he disappeared. Inuyasha came to take his place. His bangs were covering his face.

"Inu...Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome walked up to him. She grabbed a fistful of his fire rat robe and put her head on his chest. "I missed you sooo much." she said. She didn't notice Inuyasha raise his claws up, until she felt the pain.

He stuck his claws into her and pulled them down so that there were four gashes in her back. "In...Inuyasha. W...why?" she asked.

When he looked down at her you could see that his pupils were dilated and he was smiling like a maniac. Then he answered.

"You are just a mere jewel detector. You have fulfilled your purpose, and now, Kikyo wants her soul back."

Kikyo came up and smirked at Kagome in that normal cold demeanor. Then she said, "Let me do the honors." She raised a knife.

That whole time Kagome was thinking, "_I cannot die. I won't die. I won't die..I won't die!"_ "No."

"What?" "Stop or I will kill you Kikyo and the filthy hanyou too." Kagome stood and had tears streaming down her face. Then they both disappeared. Kagome was left in the darkness once again until she heard someone shouting, "Kagome get up! Get up!" She realized that it was Naruto.

Then she felt a pain in her right arm. She opened her eyes wide, woke up, then screamed.

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

She looked up to see Kabuto grinning at her evilly and now holding an empty shot.

**~~~~What happened while she was out~~~~**

Sesshomaru was now fighting off Kabuto and Orochimaru. Sasuke and Neji came to help. So far, they were doing pretty dang well. That is until Kabuto disappeared completely. Sesshomaru couldn't even smell him.

He looked towards Orochimaru who was looking in Kagome's position. Kabuto appeared and stuck a needle in her arm. Itachi wasn't even expecting this. They all turned and saw Kagome open her eyes wide with her mouth open in a quiet scream.

Her back arched up, then, she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

**AN: Sorry I have to end it here! I will upload more though! What do you guys want to happen? Give me ideas and I will put some into action!**


	7. Taken

**Hey guys I am still taking requests sooo...do you guys think I should do a crossover for ouran/InuYasha or vampire knight/Inuyasha. I am thinking about doing the vampire knight one! Anyways REVEIW!**

**Chapter 7**

Everybody stared wide eyed at the priestess. They were all wondering what was going to happen next. When she stopped screaming, her eyes glazed over. Her mouth closed slightly and her eyes were half way opened, and her whole body relaxed.

If anyone didn't know better they would think she was dead. "What did you do to her, teme?" Naruto yelled to Kabuto.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses and looked at them. "I merely put her into a deep sleep she should wake up tomorrow night. Now," he said while turning towards Itachi, "why are you here?"

"Classified information that I do not feel like sharing." he answered. Then he turned towards his brother and said, "Ne, Sasuke. Do you have enough hatred." (Itachi has his Sharingan on!)

Sasuke glared at him with his Sharingan glowing red. He bared his teeth. He was about to charge at him when he saw Itachi holding Kagome. 'When did he...'Sasuke thought.

"I'll be leaving now." Itachi then disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

"Kabuto!" "Right!" Kabuto stood next to Orochimaru and they disappeared in flames.

Sesshomaru walked up to Kakashi and said, "Take me to your Hokage."

Plans are being made as more and more people find out about the little preistess.

Power, youth, that's all they want.

But nothing will quench their greed.

What will Kagome do in the Akatsuki?

**A/N: sorry about th elong wait guys! tomorrow i will update Undoubtful love!**


	8. Itachi's 'girlfriend'

**A/N: This chappy is going to be short! Sorry!**

**~~~~Itachi POV~~~~**

He is leaping through trees on their branches. He looks down to check on the girl. 'She looks pretty normal to me. She is gorgeous. Almost like an...Uchiha. I can see why my brother has interest in her.'

Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got to the base I saw Kisame waiting out in the front for me. I walked up to him with no expression still holding the girl bridal style. When I looked Kisame in the eye, it had a glint.

'Oh great. Just what does he want to say.' I thought, starting to get annoyed at all the topics he could pick right now. Unfortunately, Kisame picked the one he didn't want to hear.

"Is that your girlfriend?" And that's when Tobi came and told everyone about Itachis new 'girlfriend.'


	9. The rest of the Akatsuki

**IMPORTANT: Please read this a very important question! Do you guys prefer short little snippets or long chapters? If I do snippets I will update more than twice a week. I will keep a poll and show the results. I will do this for two days so tell me which you prefer in your reviews.**

**Normal POV (With the Akatsuki)**

"**Zetsu's black side talking."**

"Zetsu's white side talking."

When Itachi went into the base, Zetsu popped out from the wall and said, "Pein wants to see you and discuss that girl."

"Does he want me to bring her with me?"

"**Yeah. And while your at it, why don't you let me take her to Pein?"**

"Hah! Like anyone would let you carry a human! Ne, Itachi?"

"Hn." Then Kisame walked up to him and picked up Kagome and slung her over his shoulder like a rag doll. Itachi ignored the urge to go strangle him for taking away Kagome.

While they were walking, Kagome was sensing a demon. Her miko powers activated and woke her from her sleep that was, I repeat, WAS supposed to last for another whole day. So when she woke up and kicked Kisame in the face, it was quite the surprise.

The two Akatsuki members stared at her in confusion. Kagome looked erraticly around. When her eyes landed on Kisame she stood up and said, "What are you staring at, fishy."

Kisame's face started to turn red and he yelled, "I AM NOT A FISH!" He got his sword and swung at her. Kagome jumped over it and slapped Kisame putting some of her rekei into it.

Kisame slid down the hallway, so far away, in fact, you couldn't hear him him when he talked. Unfortunately, he ran into a certain blondy and immortal guy. "Hey! What's your problem! Eh, little girl?" The blond one yelled.

"Little? Ha! I could beat you up in a second! Baka!"

"Hahaha! Deidara you just got burned!" The one with the silver hair asked.

"Urusai, Hidan! Now," he said while walking towards her, she let him come inches from her face still tensed up, "What is you name, un?"

"Higurashi, Kagome. Why do you want to know, teme?"

"Hm? This girl has got guts speaking to an Akatsuki like that."

Kagome tipped her head to the side(which made everyone blush) and said, "What is the Akatsuki?"

Everyone's mouths dropped anime style to the ground. Deidara got her chin in between his index and thumb and tilted her head up. A light blush dusted her cheeks. Deidara thought that she was pretty dang pretty. He was about to tell her that, when someone pounced onto his back and said, "Sempai!"

"Eep!" Kagome squeaked when Deidara fell down and hid behind Kisame. (forgot to mention that Kisame and Hidan walked over there!)

Kisame and the others were surprised when she choose to hide behind Kisame, and more surprised when she flinched whenever Tobi came near.

The truth is, that she could see his aura was full of malice and anger...to put it simply his aura was thick with darkness.

When Tobi turned towards her, he asked, "Who's the pretty lady?" he exclaimed in excitement.

When he got up to go study her, she ran behind Itachi. Itachi looked behind him to see Kagome staring at Tobi with wide eyes. He then asked, which he will soon regret, "What is wrong."

"Oooohhhh. So what Tobi said was true! You two are going out!" Hidan said, while Deidara started to sulk in the corner.

Kagome turned beat red and yelled, "We are not going out!" 'Even though he is pretty hot!' she admitted to herself in her mind.

Kagome then fell down with Tobi sitting on her. Kagome felt herself start to shiver as Tobi's aura felt off about something. Kagome twisted around and punched him in the face saying, "Go away, weirdo!" then ran away.

"Go get her." Itachi ordered.

"Lets do. We should show her who the Akatsuki really are! And how powerful we are, un!" Deidara said.

With that they all ran after her.

**IMPORTANT: remember to answer the question at the top in your reviews!**

**782 words  
**


	10. Running Away

**Sorry I havn't updated because I was gone for 5 days! Sorryz!**

**~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~**

'_I ran away! How stupid am I!' _Kagome thought. That guy with the high voice scared her so much she just ran away.

Right now she was currently panicking because now she could see all of them chasing after her. She took a couple deep breaths and started to sort things through her head.

_'Ok. Right now they think I am running away. Which I really should be trying. Ok, ok. Which way though? Ok calm down Kags! Spread your rekei out_ _and try to locate a living things aura.' _

She spread out her rekei and searched desperately. Then her eyes widened. She found a rabbit to the west. She could tell it was a rabbit because the aura was all twitchy and colored dark violet for nervous.

She kept watch on that one aura. Then she turned right, then left and a lot of other turns. Finally she got to a wall. She put some of her Miko powers into her fist and punched the wall. It exploded, causing her and the others to fly backwards.

"Ahh..." Kagome scraped against the wall which also caused a dent into the wall.

"Hah...hah..." She gritted her teeth to try and dampen down the pain on her right arm. She looked behind her and saw that the guys were already starting to stand up.

She stood up shakily and started to run. Well, she was kinda stumbling but, she ran into the forest.

She was only running for a few seconds when the blond one, Deidara was in front of her holding a bird made out of clay.

"Do you like art, un?" Then the bird flew towards her. "Wha..." an explosion interrupted her. The rest of the Akatsuki gathered around Deidara and gave him dirty looks.

"Nice Deidara! Leader-sama wanted her ALIVE and Unharmed!" Kisame yelled.

"Well what else was I supposed to do, un?"

"Hey, hey. What's that glow, un?"

Everybody turned to see that Kagome was standing up breathing heavily with a pink barrier around her.

Itachi went up to her and said, " Put the barrier down, girl."

"No." at that Itachi raised his eyebrow and said, "Why is that."

"Be...because I can't. This thing comes up around me when my life is in danger. It doesn't go down until it thinks that I am safe."

All the Akatsuki members fell down anime style. Then at the sound of a thud they all looked up and saw that she was on the ground bleeding profusely. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and she was panting hard.

Then they saw the barrier fall down. Itachi walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. "Come on. We have to get her fixed up before Leader-sama finds out." With that they all nodded and started their way to Kakazu's room.


	11. Sewing

**_0o...Author's POV...o0_**

They all went to Kakazu's room and knocked. He looked at them, very annoyed, and said, "What do you want?" Then he looked down and saw a bleeding girl in Itachi's arms. He sighed and said, "Come in."

"Sew her up. Leader-sama wants her alive and at this rate she will die." Itachi explained.

"Fine. Put her on that table then." They set Kagome on the table. As he did so she shifted and her eyes started to open. When Kakazu walked up to the table he got out all of his tools. One of his green things entered her skin, she screamed.

**Sorry it took me sooo long to update but i am moving next week so it has been hectic! but anyways, on August 19 to the 21st or 22 i will NOT update so i am updating short little snippits for the rest of the week to make up for that! REVIEW=FASTER UPDATES**


	12. Bold Moves

**_I am soooo sorry guys! I never did mention what she was wearing! _When she was being tortured she was wearing a pink kimono with purple flowers scattered all over it. Then, the nurses and Tsunade put her in a purple short sleeved shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath. The purple shirt exposes her stomach. Then she has capri purple pant with fishnet pants and ninja sandles. Do you like it? _Send me suggestions about clothes PLEASE!_**

_**0o...Author's POV...o0**_

"Great now she passed out! Great Kakazu!" Hidan yelled. He looked down at her, then suddenly looked up and said, "She's hot." The rest of the Akatsuki looked down at her and blushed.

You see, her shirt was torn down from her armpit to the hem of the shirt, and little cuts all over the rest. Her pants on the right leg it was cut on the upper thigh and below it the rest was cut off.

So you can guess why they all blushed. Kagome woke up again to see them all staring at her and blushing. That's when Hidan did something bold. He grabbed her right leg on the thigh and pulled her off the table into his arms and said, "How 'bout you be my woman?"

**Can some of you give me some idea's for love moments, you know romantic moments?**


	13. Stupid Hidan

She looked down and realized what she was wearing. She blushed fiercely. She looked up at him.

Then his lips crashed against hers! Her left eye started to tick as she thought, **'**_He stole my first kiss! Why that-' _ Kagome raised her hand and slapped Hidan so hard he dropped her. She closed her eyes waiting for the floor to hit her and her shoulder hard.

When she didn't feel the pain, she looked up. She saw red eyes with three tomoe in them staring down at her intently. "Wh...what do you want?" her lift eye started to tick again in annoyance.

When Itachi didn't say anything she just sighed and said, "Put me down, **now**." She said in her 'no funny business' tone. Itachi put her down.

He had to admit, that this small woman was a little scary, so, if he didn't want to end up slammed into a wall and knocked out cold (like Hidan) he just complied.

** Words/161 Guys do you have any requests for this story that you would like to see? Review or PM me your ideas and i may add them!  
**


	14. Kisame and Blushing

After walking through the halls for what seemed like forever, Kagome finally sat down leaning against the wall. Then she hefted a giant sigh, and held her hurt shoulder.

They all stopped and looked at her. "When will we finally get to this so called 'Pein'? My shoulder is killing me! I mean, I've had worse and all but it still hurts~!"

She then felt herself being lifted up into the air. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise. She looked up to see who was carrying her(bridal style by the way!).

Her eyes widened even more at who it was. It was Kisame! He wan;t looking at her but she could still see a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Th...thank you, Kisame." she said with her own blush.

The rest of the Akatsuki were looking at them with their mouths hanging open. Except Itachi, his eyes just widened at the sight.

**REVIWES = FASTER UPDATES**


	15. Kissed

Kisame put her down in front of a door and opened. Then he said, "Go inside but be careful." Then he shoved her inside.

She turned around but they already closed the door. She started to look franticly around the room and saw someone come out of the shadows. "Who are you?" "I am Pein. Take this cloak and ring and be gone." "um...yes Leader-sama?" He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

_**0Ooo...In Konoha...ooO0**_

Sesshomaru and Tsunade just finished talking about something very important about Kagome.

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

"Kagome has dormant demon blood running through her veins. It will awaken by next week. We need to get her before then because if we don't get her the day before she will be in a deep sleep and in a lot of pain." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine. I will get Team 7 to go with you to track her down in a couple of days."

With that Sesshomaru turned and walked out.

_**^-^Time skip^-^***_

**(this is going to be Friday. On Saturday the transformation will start.)**

Currently, Kagome was with Itachi who was in her room without her permission! Well any way, while she was there, he was the one to train her. She even got a smile out of him!

Well anyway, Kagome said, "Itachi, training is tomorrow sooo is there something you need?"

He started to move towards her until she was against the wall. Then he whispered in her ear, "I love you." Then he started to kiss her, roaming her mouth and along her neck, until they finally pulled apart when they heard Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan yelling at each other.

**REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES Deidara is going to do something to Kagome in front of everyone! So be prepared!**


	16. Too Much Love

When they broke apart, they heard yelling and before Kagome could even think about what had happened, there was a knock.

Itachi turned and walked towards the door. Before he opened it he said, "You may want to take a little time to straighten up." Then he opened the door.

Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan stopped yelling and all looked at Kagome. She was currently in her short pj shorts that went up to her upper thigh and a black tank top. With her disheveled appearance she looked cuter to all of the boys.

So right now they were all currently pulling down a blush. Then Deidara got an idea. He walked towards her until he was very, VERY close to her. She didn't even notice him, so, he leaned down and whispered, "Hey cutie." into her ear.

She jumped and looked up. That was when Deidara kissed her.

Hidan was thinking, _"So, what, your not going to slap him?!"_

Itachi was thinking of a bunch of ways to kill Deidara. And Kisame was thinking, _"Man. My first crush and she gets kissed."_

They were all lost in their thoughts until they heard a muddled, "Eep! Mmmph!"

So they all looked at them and saw Deidara's hand licking her leg! They all punched him on the head. Until they saw Kagome get weak kneed and about to fall. In a flash itachi grabbed her elbow and steadied her.

Then she blushed even more and yelled, "GET OUT!" While mumbling about stupid kissers, and stupid hands and a lot more.

**Guys I need ideas! Well not for the next chapter but ideas!**


	17. The battle

**~~~~on Friday~~~~**

Team 7, Sesshomaru, Neji and Kiba were all sent out to find the Akatsuki hideout where Kagome was being held.

They did find it but set up camp above it so as not to be detected and to wait until morning.

While they did that, Kagome was agonizing about if it was all right to fall in love with another, and how much she really did love Itachi.

They all went to bed. The ninja from Konoha, the Akatsuki, and Kagome. Who fell into complete bliss.

**~~~~On Saturday with the Akatsuki~~~~**

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" The scream echoed throughout the hideout. They all knew it was a girl so they rushed to Kagome's room. What they found was surprising to say the least.

Kagome was on the floor, laying down and holding her head in between her hands. "Kagome...Kagome! Wake up! Kagomeee!" Itachi yelled. Everyone really wasn't expecting that. Especially the ninja from Konoha who were outside the door listening.

Then Naruto burst in and said, "Get away from her freaks!"

"Who are you calling a freak, dobe!" Hidan yelled. Every one of them sweat dropped but then went back to the task at hand.

The Akatsuki circled around her for protection and fear of losing their light.

The Konoha was trying to get back the girl who seemed so broken to them just two months ago.

It would be an all out battle against odds.

**If any of you are confused, PM me or give me a reply and I will answer them in my next story! Thx!**


	18. Blood

The Akatsuki made a half circle with Itachi in the middle. Deidara was to the right of him. Hidan to the left and Kisame next to Hidan.

Itachi was currently facing Sesshomaru, Deidara to Neji, Hidan to Kiba, and Kisame to Naruto. Sasuke was next to Sesshomaru and Sakura at the other side of Sesshomaru.

"Give her to me." Sesshomaru said.

"And why should we give her to you pathetic ninja." Itachi answered.

"She could die without my blood to sustain her."

"What do you mean."

"She is undergoing through a very dangerous transformation. Now hand over the girl."

"Yeah teme!" Naruto yelled.

"No we won't give her to you! Just give us some of your blood and we will help her ourselves! We don't need your help!"

Then Itachi picked her up and said, "Just tell us what we need to do, and we will keep her safe."

"Why do you want her so much, human." Sesshomaru asked.

"She is our little princess, un!" Deidara said.

"Nani?!" Naruto yelled.


	19. Taking her away

To say Sasuke was confused was an understatement. I mean, come on! 'Little Princess'? These cold blooded murderers like a girl and want to keep her?

_'If they want her, does that mean she is powerful? Now, she's turning into a demon, so she could be a perfect candidate for helping me rebuild the Uchiha clan!' _ Sasuke's sharingan started to spin wildly as he looked at her with a fierce gaze, as if trying to claim her through his gaze.

~~~~Normal POV~~~~

Itachi went towards Kagome and said, "We can take care of her just fine. Just give us your blood and instructions so that we can keep her." Itachi said.

"Hmph. She also needs me specifically. Now hand her over." Sesshomaru said while growling.

All the Akatsuki looked at each other and nodded in understanding. Meaning, they would get her back eventually. Itachi looked down at her, while thinking about how her smile brightened every dark corner.

His sharingan spinning lazily in his eye, he thought about giving her a goodbye present.

Then he kissed her.

You could see that the Akatsuki members were surprised as well as the Konoha ninja, but he didn't care. He broke away from her and gave her to Sesshomaru, who glared at him.

"Stay away from her." Sesshomaru growled. Then they all the Konoha ninja ran out the door, leaving the Akatsuki with an empty feeling.


	20. Inner Beast

**You guys have anything you would like to see in my story or suggestions? Send me some and I can add them! n.n**

"AAAHHHH!" The Konoha ninja and Sesshomaru were all currently about 3 hours away from the Akatsuki hideout, when suddenly, Kagome screamed.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru ordered suddenly. Then he went down to the forest floor and set Kagome down flat down on her back. The ninja surrounded them for protection and curiosity. Then Sesshomaru bit his wrist and sucked some of his blood out of it.

He then put his lips on hers and made her drink his blood. After that, Kagome calmed down a little but whimpered every once in a while. "Hmmm." Sesshomaru hummed while looking down at her in an intense gaze.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"She needs more blood."

"Then why not give her some more?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." agreed Sasuke.

"Naruto." Sesshomaru said.

"Nani." Naruto answered.

"She need some of your blood. Since you have the Jinchuuriki in you it will help speed the process and she will be in less pain. Demo, I will also need a famous clans blood as too make her stronger so she will not die."

Naruto's face took on a serious expression as he nodded his head as to say 'I will do it.' Sesshomaru nodded back. Then he looked to Neji and Sasuke as he arched a delicate brow at them.

Neji raised his hand before Sasuke and said, "I will." Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Naruto." Sesshomaru said while standing back up and going to the other side of Kagome.

Naruto bit his wrist and did the same as Sesshomaru. Then Neji did the same. Except he lingered on her lips for a little more time than needed. After which a light blush dusted their cheeks.

**~`~`~`~Inside Kagome's Mind~`~`~`~**

_(Kagome's Inner Beast)_

(Kagome)

"_Hello Kagome."_ a voice purred.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as a figure started to come out of the shadows, but stopped so her face would not be revealed.

"_I am you, and you are me."_

"Wh..what? What do mean you are me?"

The figure then stepped out of the shadows. She looked almost exactly the same as Kagome. Except she had longer nails, her hair had silver streaks, and she had two red stripes on her cheeks and a purple crescent moon cradling a dark red star.

"A..are you my inner b-beast?"

"_Hah! Yes I am! Now for the negotiations."_

"What do you mean?"

An evil smirk lit up the demon Kagome's face.

**Any suggestions or love scenes with Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi etc... Then send them through a review! Thx!**


	21. Fighting your Inner Beast

**Answers to your Reviews:** I cannot do lemons because of parents and other obvious reasons. I will try to make it with as much romance and drama as ever. Longer chapters...I can do but sometimes I only have time for snippets so sorry! I cannot do love scenes with Kagome and Sesshomaru because they are BROTHER and SISTER! I will have some flashbacks of them when they WERE in love though :P. I will absolutely do love scenes with Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke. Also Itachi, AND Kakashi, obviously. **Keep giving me suggestions for the plot, or specific love scenes you want! No LEMONS!**

(Kagome talking)

_(Kagome's beast talking)_

"_You need to compromise when I may use some of my power to assist you, and when I can come out."_

Kagome stood up straighter and said, "I will use you powers only when I am of need of them like my aniki. You may not come out unless I am about to die and there is no help around, or, I go into blood lust. Is that a well enough deal?" saying it like her aniki told her to.

"_Hai. Except..."_

"Nani? Did I miss something?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"_Have you forgotten already, Kaggie dear? HeheheHAHAHAHAhah!" _All of a sudden the demon Kagome looked surprised then a sadistic (if you don't know what sadistic means look it up XD) smile overcame her face.

"_Well, you have some admirers. Now, we fight for dominance."_

"What do you mean? Oh! The fight! H...hai. Anything's allowed, ne?" (Ne means 'right?')

"_Hai. Begin."_

**REVEIWS ARE REMINDERS FOR ME TO UPDATE!**


	22. Her eyes

**Age's have changed!**

**Rookie nine- 16 to 17**

**Kagome- 16 1/2 **

**Sensei's-20-? **

**~`~`~`~`Ninja's POV~`~`~`~`**

Neji was the first one to take the night shift. When everyone was asleep, he sat closer to Kagome and watched her. You could see her eyes moving as if she was in inner turmoil. Then he got an idea.

_'If I just give her some more of my blood we will be connected more than ever before.'_ He got out his kunai and cut his palm. He hesitated before he started to suck his own blood, then leaned down and gave it to Kagome. He lifted his face until their noses were touching.

He wiped off the blood that escaped her mouth with his thumb. "Neji...?" She whispered. Neji smirked at his victory. "You will become mine Higurashi." He whispered possessively. Then he heard a rustling behind him. He got into a crouched position and pulled out his kunai.

Only to find a pair of blood red eyes glaring at him in hatred. "Hmph." Neji smirked in victory.

Sasuke was baring his teeth in hatred and said, "You will never be good enough for her. She will always come back to me."

"Heh. Lets play a little game then, shall we?" Then he turned and said, "Kakashi, you want to play too? Oh, and we won't forget you too, Kiba." Kakashi and Kiba stood up.

"Seems like you caught us." said Kakashi in a serious tone.

"What about a game?" Kiba asked.

"Well, we all try to win Kagome." Neji stated simply.

All the guys stopped and thought. Sasuke with his eyes closed, Kakashi had his hands in his pockets looking up, and Kiba had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Yeah! I'm up to it! What about you Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmmm. Ok, I'll participate." Then his eyes slid over to Sasuke, "What about you, Sasuke."

"Hmph." He smirked with his eyes still closed. Then he opened them to reveal obsidian black. "Yeah. I'll join."

Then, out of the corners of their eyes they saw Sesshomaru stand up and walk towards them.

"You didn't hear all that did you?" asked Kakashi while his eye was shaped like and upside down U, while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hai. I did. I approve of your game." Sesshomaru said. The ninja's eyes were wide open along with their mouths. They were surprised to say the least.

"I will only approve of this because of one thing and one thing only along with a condition. She has loved a man before, but he was killed to save a different woman that he loved. You see, that broke her heart.

She also need friends. She has seen her friends die as well. Now the condition. You hurt her, break her, or anything else that will cause her pain, I will kill you myself."

They all nodded their heads agreeing to the condition. Sesshomaru smirked and stated, "Good. Now let the games begin."

**&`&`&`With Kagome`&`&`&`**

Kagome and her demon were both breathless and slumped over. When her demon smirked.

"_Since you have gone this long fighting against me, I will tell you a little secret and give you a little something."_ She said in a silky voice.

"What is it you need to tell me? And give me, of all things?"

"_You have a brother in this world. He lives in Sunagakure._" That was all Kagome needed for her eyes to grow wide, and to fall on her knees as his face passed through her mind. Blood red hair, and sad teal green eyes.

She held her face in her hands and panted with sweat running down her face. When all the pictures in her mind stopped. Kagome stood up slowly with her bangs covering her eyes. Then asked, "Now this little present you were talking about. What is it?"

_H_er demon smirked and said, "_Your own Kekkei Genkai." _

All of a sudden her eyes filled with pain, and she screamed.

**~`~`~`~`Ninja's POV~`~`~`~`**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They all woke up and looked at Kagome. She was holding her eyes and panting because of all the pain. "..." you could hear her whimper a little.

"No...I want...Gaara...Gaara-aniki...Sesshou..maru..." The ninja and Sesshomaru were surprised to hear their friends, Gaara's, name come out of her mouth.

When all of a sudden, she gasped and uncovered her eyes while sitting up. Then she let her arms down. What they saw next surprised them.

Her eyes were a mix of the Sharingan and the Byakugan. **(AN: Look up sharingan and byakugan mixed on google. In images it's the first one!:P)**

Her eyes were milky white with three black comas in them. Then she said, "We have to go to Sunagakure!"

"Why?!" Naruto yelled/asked. She was about to answer when she stopped. She looked down as if afraid.

Sasuke took his move. He bent down on one knee and lifted up her chin between his thumb and pointer finger and whispered in her ear, "You can tell us you really have nothing to be afraid of."

A shiver ran up her spine as his breath tickled her ear. Then when he leaned away, she said, "Gaara is my onii-san!" Then she covered her mouth.

"What?! You're Gaara's nee-chan?!" Naruto yelled. When Akamaru barked. Kagome's head snapped his way, then she tilted her head in a very cute way and started to crawl towards him.

He walked right up to her, and laid down by her. She looked surprised, but happy. The guys were not. Then Kiba stepped in and said, "Hey gorgeous! How do you feel about dogs?"

"I love them, a lot!" Kagome smiled brightly.

Sasuke-1

Kiba-1

Neji-0

Kakashi-0 (This guy will get his chance next time!)

**How did you like that? REVEIWS=FASTER UPDATES~! I encourage constructive criticism as well!**


	23. Dogs

**Day time: Kags POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

In the morning, they all started walking towards Konoha so they could get permission from the Hokage to go to Sunagakure. Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji were standing next to each other watching Kagome smile and laugh while she played with Akamaru and laughed when Akamaru and Naruto fought.

Kakashi was in the front reading his perverted book.

Then she whistled, and Akamaru came to her. Kiba was shocked, to say the least, that Akamaru would listen to her whistle. So, he decided to try and score another point with her.

He walked up to her and put his arm around her petite waist. She blushed at the close contact. Then he said, "Akamaru normally would never listen to anybody else' s calls. You must be pretty talented." He smirked as he saw everyone listening closely to listen.

"U...um.. I guess so. Kiba-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Do you have other dogs?"

Kiba chuckled at her question and said, "Yes. We even have some pups. Would you like to see them?"

Kagome looked up at him with hope filled eyes and asked, "Really? You'll let me?!"

He laughed at how she reacted. "Hai, hai. Of course you can! When we get back to Konoha, of course."

Kiba: 2 (This chappy is not over yet!)

About five minutes later Kagome walked up to Kakashi, and they started talking. They saw Kagome blush and laugh at what Kakashi said.

The three teens glared in envy at their senior. Then Naruto came up behind them and said, "Who's winning the game so far?"

They all jumped I surprise, and turned to stare at him. "If you don't tell me, I'll tell Kag-chan about your game." He gave them three seconds then yelled, "Kag-chan! The boys are-mmph!" Kiba, Neji and Sasuke jumped on him and covered his mouth.

"How did you know." Sasuke demanded. "Mmmph." said Naruto while pointing towards his mouth.

They sighed and got off of him. Naruto stood up and looked up. He was about to say something but he stopped and stared at the sight in front of him in horror.

The boys looked, and they were seriously pissed.

Kakashi was currently on top of Kagome on the ground. Kakashi had both of his hands on the floor by the sides of her face, while his knees were in between Kagome's legs.

What really ticked them off though was that they were...kissing. Kagome was blushing. To top it off, they weren't getting off of each other!

Kakashi:1

Sasuke:1

Kiba:2

Neji:0

**I need suggestions for NEJI! I have no idea what to do for him and Kagome!**


	24. The Pain Residing within

_**Sorry for the late update! My mom might need surgery sooo...yeah! and I have been getting loaded with TONS of Homework so sorry! I'll update faster next time!**_

-**Normal POV**-

They were about one day away from Konoha, so they set up camp as to save up the last of their energy. Kagome seemed very quiet, and her eyes looked a little glossed over as if she was remembering something of the past.

She was now sitting on a rock, remembering the fight and her failure. When Sasuke looked back at her, her saw a few tears trail down her face.

He walked towards Sesshomaru, while gathering the others, and said, "What is the matter with Kagome."

They all looked towards her right when more tears slipped out of her eyes.

"Hn." They all looked back at Sesshomaru. "I will take care of this."

They watched as he walked towards her. "Kagome." He said in a firm voice. She didn't answer. He clenched his teeth and growled out, "Kagome, answer your alpha."

When she didn't answer, he raised his wrist, and slapped her. They all gasped as they saw Kagome fly into a tree. A bunch of dirt rose up, so they stood in their place, waiting to see if she would rise.

When the dirt cleared she was on her knees, her hands clutched into fists at her side, and tears coming out of her eyes. You could hear her whimper once in a while and glowing drops of tears leaving a trail down her pale skin.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru took a step toward her, then stopped when she clutched where her heart was and cried in a desperate tone, "Make the pain stop! Ugh!" She coughed out blood.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru ran towards her. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she fell forward, then speed up again as she jumped onto a tree branch and said, "I'll go find some food." she quickly wiped the blood off of her mouth, and retreated into the forest.

"I'll go help her I guess." Neji said before anyone could respond, he was gone.

**~~~~Neji POV~~~~**

I walked until I heard a sobbing. I hid my aura and scent, walking towards the sound as quietly as possible. I peeked out from behind a tree and saw Kagome on her knees, facing the tree, with one arm covering her eyes and one fisted above her head.

I slowly walked towards her, but stopped mid-way when she spun around and stood up. "Kagome, listen.." I wasn't able to finish, as she ran towards me and hugged me, crying into my chest.

We stood their for a few minutes, while I rubbed soothing circles on her back. Eventually I heard her murmur, "Why can't I be happy?"

I lifted up her chin and said, looking into her widened blue eyes, "You can if you choose too. Fate does not tie you to the future. I learned that long ago. You should keep memories of the past, but you shouldn't dwell on them.

Hold onto them tight, but don't cry over them. Instead, look back on those things and smile over the memories. Like this one. Even though it is sad, you can hold it tight, for it holds promise."

He leaned down and kissed her. 5 seconds later, he had her pushed against a tree, their bodies smushed together, and his hand up her shirt and holding her around her waist. Butterfly kisses went down her neck, with little bites on her collarbone, making her groan in pleasure. Then their mouths crashed against each other once again.

Eventually, tongues were fighting for dominance, then they both stopped, breathing heavily. After what seemed like a minute or so, Kagome said, "Thank you. You gave me hope, and you helped me look towards the future."

Kiba-2

Kakashi-1

Neji-1

Sasuke-1

**Did this go by to fast? Which pairing do you want next! I was thinking Sasuke 'cause he's hot! **

**Ideas for Sasuke and Kagome please!**

**Did I do that kissing scene well? Orochimaru might come into the next chapter! Suggestions! **


End file.
